1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for storing and managing comments on content in a social community, and other users retrieving the content or the comments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various contents uploaded by a variety of users may be distributed via an online communication network. Here, users may obtain information associated with interests of the users by searching for content.
However, on occasion, content distributed via the online communication network may include a great amount of information, and may include irrelevant, unnecessary, low-grade, similar, duplicate, or unorganized information.
As such, research has been conducted into sorting useful information from pieces of information included in content through use of an automatic analysis scheme, a summarization scheme, a retrieval scheme, a tagging scheme, categorization scheme, and the like.
However, conventional schemes described in the foregoing may be useful for predetermined content, in general, for text content, or may involve an inconvenience of a user imputing operational instructions or data.
Nowadays, social network services (SNSs) are being used as a communication space for sharing information among a plurality of users. In such a setting, users may use a native language or an acquired language and thus, communication among users unfamiliar with a particular language may be difficult.